ouaatfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White (The Chipped Cup)
This article is not finished and will undergo changes as the story develops. MM.jpg|Mary Margaret Blanchard Snow White.png|Snow White Princess Snow White is a main character featured on TCC's Once Upon a Time. In Storybrooke, she becomes Mary Margaret Blanchard. Biography Background Snow is born into the royal White family as the only child of King Leopold and Queen Eva, and therefore is the heir to the throne. However, when Eva eventually dies from an illness, Leopold marries Regina, who becomes the new Queen, as well as Snow's stepmother. Upon discovering that Regina is dabbling in witchcraft - which is forbidden in the White Kingdom - Snow sneaks into Regina's chambers one day and uncovers a magic looking-glass. However, the looking-glass shatters when Snow touches it, and a shard of glass hits one of Snow's eyes. The dark magic from the looking-glass corrupts Snow, who picks up a large shard of glass, which she uses to stab her father. Regina walks in on this and rushes to Leopold's side, while the dark magic wears off Snow. Weary and confused, Snow learns that she has stabbed her father, while Regina becomes furious at Snow for sneaking into her chambers and causing this whole situation. Snow flees the kingdom, horrified at what she has done and frightened of her stepmother, and hides out in the woods where she becomes a bandit. While robbing a royal carriage, Snow meets Prince "James". When the prince manages to trap Snow, he gives her a choice: to either give him back the stolen goods, or be sent back to her stepmother. Snow sarcastically calls him "Prince Charming" before explaining that she sold the stolen jewels to Maleficent in exchange for dark fairy dust. On their way to Maleficent's lair, Charming bonds with Snow over losing their parents and he reveals that he isn't really a prince - he is, in fact, Prince James' twin brother David, who was originally a shepherd. The reason David wants the jewels back is because one of them was a ring that belonged to his mother. At the Forbidden Mountains, Snow and David try to change Snow's deal with Maleficent, but she refuses to alter the bargain and attacks them in the form of a dragon. While David fights the dragon, Snow nearly leaves without him, but changes her mind and throws the dark fairy dust at the dragon, transforming the monstrous creature into a harmless unicorn. Snow and David leave Maleficent's fortress with the stolen jewels, and Snow realizes that she has developed feelings for David, when they are suddenly attacked by Regina's Black Knights, who kidnap David. Snow goes to Regina's palace to free him, but is confronted by Regina, who says that she will torture Snow's prince to death unless Snow takes a bite from a poisoned apple laced with a sleeping curse. Sacrificing herself, Snow complies and falls into a deathlike slumber. However, David manages to escape his prison and finds Snow, giving her true love's kiss which awakens her from the curse in front of the entire kingdom, turning everyone against Regina. When Regina's dark magic fails, Snow tells her that she not only has David's love, but the love of the kingdom. Snow also says that she still loves Regina like a mother and offers her a truce, but Regina refuses and flees. Upon reclaiming the kingdom, Snow and David get married and Snow eventually becomes pregnant. When Snow and David learn that Regina plans to enact the Dark Curse upon all the inhabitants of Misthaven, they decide to send their child through a magic wardrobe that will shield her from the curse and send her to a land without magic. Since their unborn child is destined to be the Savior who breaks the curse and saves them all, Snow and David comply. Snow gives birth to a baby girl whom they name Emma at the same time that the Dark Curse is unleashed, and manage to send her through the magic wardrobe just before Regina and her Black Knights raid the White Kingdom. David is fatally wounded during the struggle, and Regina gloats over a distraught Snow as the Dark Curse destroys the palace and consumes the entire realm, taking them to a "horrible" place. Season 1 In Storybrooke, she becomes Mary Margaret Blanchard, a timid schoolteacher. Henry is in her classes, and encourages his imagination, to Regina's chagrin. When Mary Margaret meets Emma, she finds something familiar about her, but cannot put her finger on it. Family/Relationships *'Leopold White' (father) *'Eva Nordreich' (mother) *'David Nolan' (husband) *'Emma Swan' (daughter) *'Regina Mills' (half-niece/stepmother) *'Rose Mills' (half-sister/step-grandmother) Trivia *She is based on Snow White from the fairytale of the same name, Snow White. **Additionally, she alludes to the White Queen from the story Through the Looking-Glass. Appearances *'S1, E01:' "Once Upon a Time" Category:Fanon created and owned by The Chipped Cup Category:Main Characters (The Chipped Cup)